


a quick visit

by neopuff



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27023359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neopuff/pseuds/neopuff
Summary: Goldie stops by the mansion shortly after The Forbidden Fountain of the Foreverglades!
Relationships: Bentina Beakley & "Glittering" Goldie O'Gilt, Lena (Disney: DuckTales)/Webby Vanderquack, Scrooge McDuck/"Glittering" Goldie O'Gilt
Comments: 16
Kudos: 118





	a quick visit

**Author's Note:**

> I had several tiny ficlet ideas in my head so I decided to just combine them all together into one thing. Hope it's cohesive lol
> 
> (The Webby/Lena content is very light so don't get too excited)

Bentina had a bad feeling.

She often did when Scrooge took all four kids by himself and it was just adults in the mansion. Well, adults and Launchpad, who came by twice already - having forgotten that Scrooge wasn’t around.

It didn’t help that she hadn’t gotten Webbigail her own cell phone yet, so there were no updates coming from a trusted source. Scrooge didn’t know how to send a proper text and the boys just sent weird pictures and emojis so she was stuck in the dark until they returned.

Fortunately, the trip ended early, and as the family burst through the door only two days after leaving, the first thing Webbigail did was throw herself into her grandmother’s arms. “GRANNY! You won’t _believe_ what happened in Florida!”

“Something tells me I will.”

Before Webby could open her mouth, Scrooge loudly cleared his throat. “Ahem, um...Webbigail, perhaps you should let me talk to her first. If you wouldnae mind.”

Webby considered that for a moment before doing a backflip and landing gracefully on her feet. “Okay! I’m gonna call Lena and Violet!” And then she rushed upstairs.

The boys were chatting amongst themselves, clearly interested in what Scrooge was going to say to Beakley but knowing they wouldn’t be allowed to stick around for the conversation. Louie in particular was excited to see steam come out of their housekeeper’s ears.

Beakley’s eye twitched as Scrooge grumbled a bit and motioned for her to follow him into the kitchen. Huey and Dewey decided to go find their mom or Uncle Donald, while Louie stuck with his original plan and held his head against the kitchen door to listen in.

“What kind of danger did you put my granddaughter in _this time?_ ”

Louie almost snickered.

“So listen, Twenty-Two, I need to start by pointin’ out that it could’ve been _much_ worse! She was far away from the real danger!”

No response. Louie worried he was missing something and leaned in a little further, but it seemed Beakley was just waiting for more information.

“...Goldie was there.”

“Don’t tell me you let her anywhere near Webbigail!” was Beakley’s _very_ quick response. Louie knew the housekeeper hated Goldie, but she didn’t hesitate for even a second.

“Ah...well. Webby spoke to Goldie just as you would’ve wanted her to,” Scrooge said with a chuckle.

“Then what happened?”

“Ehh...Goldie ‘n I drank some youth water, got a bit rambunctious in our young bodies, and left Webbigail by herself in the middle of the woods.”

Louie waited. No sound yet. Maybe Beakley just killed him quickly and quietly and got it over with?

“Is that it? She’s well equipped for a few hours by herself. Better than spending anymore time with your thieving ex-girlfriend.”

What a disappointment. Louie scoffed and got up, walking towards the back of the mansion where he saw his brothers go earlier.

Beakley looked over at the door where one of the kids had been obviously spying, and then poked a finger in Scrooge’s chest. “If Webbigail goes on adventures with you, I expect you to be responsible for her. No running off with your girlfriend, no leaving her alone. Am I understood?”

He looked sheepish, but nodded. “I’m sorry, Twenty-Two. It was...I wasnae myself.”

“Oh, you were completely yourself. Just younger and stupider.”

“Quite right.”

There was a moment of silence before Beakley couldn’t help her curiosity. “So what did she take from you this time?”

He blushed a bit and smiled - a reaction she was definitely not prepared for - and started tapping his fingers against the top of his cane. “Ah...nothin’.”

“...really now.”

Scrooge had a look on his face that Bentina barely recognized - he looked lovestruck and downright _silly_ \- and it was making her eye twitch again.

“She took Isabella’s journal, but...then she gave it back. A lot happened yesterday. We...talked.”

“Goldie O’Gilt...talked. To _you_.” Beakley leaned against the counter and didn’t pretend to hide her disbelief.

Scrooge picked up his cane and swung it around briefly. “Oh, she talked, alright! Let’s just say, I havenae lost my touch when it comes to women.”

Now that was the least believable thing she’d heard so far. But Beakley bit her tongue on that remark. “...did you two sleep together?”

His blush deepened and his smile formed into a smirk. Pushing his hat up an inch with his cane, Scrooge just shrugged and said, “I would never kiss and tell.”

“That’s historically untrue,” she commented with an eyeroll. “Are you going to tell me you two are on good terms now? Or something equally terrifying?”

Scrooge shrugged again. “Hard to say…”

He started to hobble out of the kitchen, considering whether or not to leave Beakley with that non-answer, but chose to turn around at the door and expand. “...she’ll be visiting the mansion soon.”

And she felt a headache coming on as he waltzed out of the kitchen, leaving her alone to decide how many traps she needed to set up and how many items she needed to hide. Not that anything she could try would stop O’Gilt, who always seemed to be one frustrating step ahead of her.

This was a terrible turn of events. Not to mention unexpected. But, Beakley surmised, this was likely a long con that Scrooge hadn’t caught onto in his lovestruck stupor. She’d have to talk to Webbigail and get more details about what happened. She’d have an easier time figuring out what Goldie’s game was.

x

Webby was using her laptop to video call with her friends, going over the trials and tribulations of her recent trip.

“I still can’t believe Scrooge has a _girlfriend,_ ” Lena commented dryly.

Webby just laughed. “Yeah, it’s super weird. They just have...so much history together. But I thought it’d be cute! Or fun! Instead, it was just…” She couldn’t think of the right word.

Violet flicked at her hair. “Uncomfortable? Not only are they ridiculously old, but she’s betrayed him a number of times. I can’t imagine watching them interact was pleasant.”

“Exactly!” Webby waved her hands around. “And when we left the hotel they were all gushy and hand holding, but...I don’t know! Love after betrayal doesn’t really seem like a good idea.”

Violet nodded to that, but quickly noticed Lena’s awkward silence and turned towards her sister.

Webby, despite herself, also noticed Lena’s lack of response, and after replaying her sentence in her head, she immediately started to shake her head and laugh. “Ha, ha, well, I mean, you know, who knows!! It’s...I shouldn’t make assumptions! It was probably just weird because they’re so old! I don’t know the details, I should do some research! But maybe not too much research! Ha, ha, ha!”

Lena seemed comforted by that and just chuckled and shook her head. “You’re a riot, Pink.”

“I know,” Webby said with a smile, and she could tell Violet was going to comment on what just happened but was interrupted by a knock on Webby’s door.

“Webbigail, can we talk?”

“Oh, sure, Granny!” she yelled at the door. “Sorry guys, Granny wants to talk! See you later?”

The Sabrewings nodded and said their goodbyes as Webby shut the laptop in sync with Beakley climbing up the ladder.

“Scrooge tells me you were alone for quite some time,” Beakley said as she finished her climb and sat next to Webby on her bed. “How did you fare?”

“It was _crazy!_ ” Webby said enthusiastically. “I had hurt my back and mosquitos stung my eye and then suddenly I was _alone_ with who-knows-what lurking around! But I used my quick wits and geographical knowledge to make my way back to the hotel in record time!”

Beakley responded with a few small claps. “I’m very proud of you.”

“It’s too bad I missed the fight, though!”

“Oh?” Now that made more sense. “So Scrooge and Goldie _did_ fight, then?”

“Oh, no, I mean. Sort of, but that’s not what I’m talking about!” Webby proceeded to explain the situation with Ponce de Leon to her grandmother, not leaving out any details of what the boys and Scrooge had told her. 

“Well...I supposed that explains his good mood.” Beakley put a hand against her beak in thought. “I can’t immediately tell what O’Gilt’s angle is, but I don’t trust this. If she tries to talk to you again, don’t give her any information she doesn’t already have.”

“Okay! Oh, and did you know she’s friends with Louie?” Webby added suddenly. “I mean, I guess friends might be a strong word. But they talked for a _while_ and I was really surprised! Scrooge didn’t seem as surprised, but also...not. You know what I mean?”

Beakley let out a long hmmm in response. “...that’s interesting.”

“I was talking to Lena and Violet…” Webby tapped her fingers on her legs. “I don’t trust Goldie any farther than I could throw her, but...I don’t know, she and Scrooge seemed to be really happy together all last night and this morning.”

“Uh-huh.”

“And it’s not like you can’t have a good normal relationship even if there was once a lot of lies and betrayal!” Webby started to play with her skirt. “I’m trying to keep an open mind!”

Beakley’s face scrunched up in thought and her eyes widened in realization. “Ah...Dear, if you’re projecting onto this, I can assure you that your relationship with Lena is nothing like that of the infamous McDuck-O’Gilt rivalry.”

“Oh.”

“Goldie O’Gilt is proof that some people can never change,” Bentina said forcefully. “And no matter what she says or how she acts or even if she chooses not to steal anything _one time_ , that’s no reason to trust her. She’s going to break Scrooge’s heart again, one way or another.”

“...oh.” Webby frowned and looked down at her knees. “You’re probably right, Granny. Maybe I just...want her to be better.”

“I understand.” Beakley stood up and brushed invisible dust off her skirt. “I do, too. But it’s safer to stay alert than to try and expect anything good from her.”

She nodded. “Uncle Scrooge invited her here.”

“He mentioned as much.”

“But she said no.”

“Really?”

Webby played with her fingers while she spoke. “She said, and I promise I wasn’t eavesdropping! But she told him that ‘ _meeting the family is too domestic,’_ which I think is weird because she’s already met all of us so what difference does it make?”

Beakley wondered why Scrooge seemed so sure that Goldie would be coming over despite her rejection. This was already starting not to bode well. “I need to speak to Scrooge again. Why don’t you go find the boys?”

“Okay!” Webby shouted and did a front flip off her bed, launching down the ladder and heading towards the pool.

Beakley grumbled and followed after, determined to figure out why Scrooge had lied or what was going on. She needed to be _prepared_ if Goldie O’Gilt was coming to visit, and prepared for Scrooge’s inevitably whiny heartbreak. You’d think he’d be used to it after so many years.

She found him in his room, staring at the inside of some ancient-looking box. As soon as he noticed her, he slammed the box shut and tossed it back into the locked desk drawer he came from. Curious as that made her, Beakley didn’t have the energy to comment.

“Goldie said she wasn’t interested in coming here.”

Scrooge flushed and shrugged. “I mean...technically, yes, but you had to see the look in her eyes, Bentina! I know she’s coming.”

“I think you’re likely misinterpreting.”

“I know for a _fact_ she wants to see Della, at least,” Scrooge said with his two pointer fingers up in front of him. “We talked about her for a while and she hasn’t seen her since her return, so…”

“I stand by what I said.”

Scrooge stood up and stretched his limbs. “I understand your negativity, Twenty-Two, but I feel good about this! I feel like -”

Both parties stopped talking and turned to look at the window, which was slowly being opened from the outside. Scrooge smiled brightly and Beakley’s frown deepened.

“Hey, Hun, how about we……..oh.” Goldie hadn’t noticed Beakley at first, and wrinkled her nose as soon as they made eye contact. “Great.”

Before the man of the house could let his lady inside, Beakley stormed to the window and grabbed it. “How about you use the _front door_ like a _proper guest!?_ ” She slammed the window shut and Goldie didn’t move for a moment, then smacked the closed window before disappearing again. Beakley made her way to the foyer in angry anticipation.

Scrooge didn’t even know how to react to that and quickly rushed to the window to see what was happening. Goldie had gone back down to the lawn and she looked up to shoot him a quick wink before continuing towards the door. He almost didn’t believe what he was seeing, but hurried after his housekeeper anyway.

The doorbell ringing was a surprise to everyone, and Scrooge was double surprised to see all four kids running towards the front door even after they saw Beakley reach for the handle. Maybe they liked Goldie more than she did. That wouldn’t be saying much at all.

The door opened and Goldie groaned loudly. “Is this what it’s like to _wait_ for someone to let you into a building? It’s awful. Scroogey, don’t make me do that again.”

Beakley rolled her eyes and moved to the side so Goldie could enter, and Scrooge just smiled at her instead of moving to give her a proper hello. She put a hand on her hip and looked at the small army of ducks who’d come to greet her for whatever reason.

“I thought you said you weren’t coming!” Webby said suddenly.

“Yes, well…” Goldie rolled her hand around by her head, trying to think of what to say. “Here I am anyway.”

“Here you are,” Beakley said harshly as she shut the door. “And what’s your plan for this visit, O’Gilt?”

Goldie gave the housekeeper a sultry look. “Oh, Bentina, always so suspicious of me. Scrooge asked me to stop by on my way back to D…”

Everyone leaned forward slightly, looking very interested in the next thing she was going to say. Goldie took note of that.

“...doing my own thing.”

The resounding disappointment was palpable. Clearly no one knew where she currently hung her hat, and Goldie preferred it that way.

“So he did. Apparently you’re here to ‘meet the family,’ but of course,” Beakley walked past Goldie and stood next to her granddaughter. “You already know everyone here.”

Scrooge raised an eyebrow, not sure if he should interrupt or let this play out. Goldie didn’t seem put off at all.

“Are you testing me?” Goldie asked with a smirk. “Of course I know _you_ , Bentina. Or would you rather I call you Twenty-Two?”

Everyone looked up at Beakley, who scowled. “Bentina is fine.”

Goldie took a look at all four kids, who were currently lined up in front of her. Their...names? She knew their names. But that didn’t really matter and she didn’t want them to get too attached.

“Well, obviously I know Sharpie,” she said, motioning to Louie, who just shrugged in response.

Next came the red one. “...based on your clipboard, I’m gonna assume you’re the Smartie.”

“Not technically my _name_ , but observant nonetheless!” Huey tapped his hat with his pencil.

“And you…” She looked at the blue one, who seemed overly excited at her presence and was pumping his knees up and down. “Well I’m not about to call you Toughie when you look like this.”

“You can call me…” Dewey pulled out his phone and pressed a button, playing a short track of loud electronic music. “ _TURBOOOO!!!_ ” he shouted as he dabbed dramatically and the music ended.

Goldie just stared. “...ah, you’re just a mini-Della, aren’t you?”

Dewey spun around and snapped some finger guns at her. “Compliment _received_ and appreciated! That’s how we _Dew_ it!”

“Right. So. Sharpie, Smartie, Mini-Della.” She pointed to each of them as she spoke. “And lastly we’ve got Old Lady Vanderquack.”

Webby looked up at her grandma and gave a sheepish smile to Beakley’s irritated expression.

“I suppose I can’t very well call you that when the _real_ old lady is right there,” Goldie said with a smirk. “I’ll just call you Pink.”

That elicited a small gasp from the little duck. “You can’t call me that! That’s what Lena calls me!”

“Oh? She’s got a claim on that name?” Goldie crouched down and leaned her arms on her knees (which were feeling much better than the day before, thank God). “Well I’m sure your Uncle has told you that I’m quite the claim jumper.”

Scrooge chuckled at that while Webby just squinted and tapped on her beak. “I guess, in a way, you kind of remind me of Lena.”

“Since I don’t know who that is, I’m going to assume that’s a compliment.”

“It is!” Webby clapped her hands together excitedly. “She’s my-”

“Webbigail,” Beakley interrupted. “Remember what I said about limiting the information you give to thieves?”

“Oh, right!” Webby stood tall and did a motion of zippering her mouth shut.

Goldie smirked and stood back up. “The less I know the better, I suppose.” She looked around the room. “Well I don’t see Donald _or_ Della, but as far as I know, that covers everyone who lives here, right?”

Beakley rolled her eyes, but couldn’t say anything before Dewey jumped up. “Oh! I bet Mom would be _super excited_ to see you! I’ll go grab her!” He rushed off to the pool.

“What, no fun nicknames for them, too?” Louie said sarcastically. “How _boring._ ”

Goldie crossed her arms. “That’s not something anyone’s ever called me before.”

“First time for everything.”

Huey glanced between Louie and Goldie, sensing an unexpected tension that he didn’t know anything about. Clearly he’d be grilling Louie about it later.

Scrooge sighed and felt a familiar warmth in his chest. All he wanted was for Goldie to be a part of his family, and for the first time...it felt like it might happen. Despite Beakley’s objections, of course. He shuffled over and grabbed one of Goldie’s hands.

“Are you staying long?” he asked hopefully, but trying not to sound too desperate.

She glanced at him and sighed. “No, I don’t think so.” She pulled her hand away from his and placed it against his cheek instead. “Meet the family, you said. Not have dinner with the family or move in with you, right?” She gave him a few little pats.

Scrooge smiled even though he would’ve loved for her to stay longer. “Right. Whatever you’re comfortable with, Dear.”

The little domestic nickname made her heart flutter, and Goldie had to look away from him to avoid blushing. Fortunately, it was at that moment that Dewey was dragging the twins into the foyer behind him.

“What’s so impor-....oh!” Della paused as she looked up, Donald stepping up next to her a moment later.

They both looked at each other and then back at their guest. “Hi Aunt Goldie,” they said in unison.

“Donnie. Fly Girl,” Goldie responded, giving them each a curt nod. “Glad to see you’re both in one piece.”

Della elbowed Donald in the chest. “How come you didn’t tell me _this_ was still a thing?”

He coughed and put a hand over his injured sternum. “I didn’t think you cared?”

“I dunno, I’m kind of mixed on it,” Della said with a shrug. “But I like to stay updated!”

They bickered for a minute and Goldie felt a bit awkward - she didn’t know Donald or Della very well and could barely understand a single thing Donald said. She assumed everyone else could understand him perfectly and didn’t want to be the odd one out, so she opted to look back at Scrooge again.

He was staring at her. This whole visit he’d just been staring at her. She did what he asked! She stopped by! She spoke to his whole family! Why did he still look like he wanted something?

Finally he looked away from her, seeing that most of the rest of the family was talking to Della about adventures they knew about involving Goldie. He looked back at her and smiled.

“...Scroogey, just ask me what you want to ask me.” She swiped a hand through her ponytail and sighed. “I’ll die of old age if I’m stuck waiting for you to spit it out.”

He took a deep breath and reached out to grab both of her hands this time.

“I want you...to meet my parents.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I did end it like that lol Idk if I'll continue this. Maybe after the next Castle McDuck episode airs cuz I'm curious


End file.
